1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna structure for a wireless communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Antennas are found in many wireless communication devices such as mobile phones, for example. A wireless communication device may receive/transmit wireless signals having different frequencies, requiring the presence of a multiband antenna. However, many multiband antennas have complicated structures and are large in size, making it difficult to miniaturize wireless electronic devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.